transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Dee-Kal
Profile "Things are only as smurf - err, black - as they are painted!" Perky and cheerful, Dee-Kal is an imaginative and intelligent young Junki-femme with a daring streak and artistic talent. She learnt basic skills from the Junkion scientist Pak-Gor and enjoyed assisting in his projects. She can fix almost anything - if the standard procedure eludes her, Junkion instincts and ingenuity cut in. Such homespun results invariably do work, but no-one can figure out how. Deek excels with her wrist-mounted spray guns in most fields from airbrush art to custom resprays of others, including commercial or custom decals as required. Hobbies include arts and crafts, particularly metal work. She loves bright colours and believes they make for happier people. Her favourite prank is to sticker unwary victims! Like most Junkions, she is easily distracted by cartoons, snappy commercials, comic book heroes and popular music. Dee-Kal loves Earth and its diversity. She enjoys exploring and discovering. Human science fiction intrigues her, but she prefers documentaries on real science and innovation, art and nature. Her personal role models include Tink, Smurfette, Jeannie, Ariel and Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9). Dee-Kal converts to a snazzy hovercar with wingtip blades and twin electro-disruptors. Top speed approx 350 mph. She prefers daydreaming and boyfriends over sparring and fighting, but will defend herself and others resolutely if danger threatens. She carries a small tri-blaster as well as disruptors in robot mode. History Dee-Kal was matrixed by a clone of Vector Sigma at one of several secret Quintesson factories stationed around the galaxy... or something like that. Anyhow, tested and deemed too feisty to make a good commercial slave, the protoform was factory-rejected and sent to Junk. She wound up in the Backlands, where the local folks were placid and content - fixing things to make them work, but desiring little more than reruns of American 1950 - 60's sitcoms. Adopted by two such devotees, Maw and Paw, life was idylic at first. Unfortunately the growing Junkette rapidly outgrew her parents' lifestyle and yearned for more stimulating adventures. The pre-teen Dee-Kal developed anti-social tendencies in much the same way as Earth people from some inner-city regions could be claimed to, taking to graffiti vandalism to express her frustrations and bitterness. As such she became an outcast. Shortly after the Unicron War, a band of invading Decepticons (Sweep-types) made her realise the error of her ways. In an attempt to do the right thing for a change, she was hopelessly outmatched and damaged. Found and then restored at Pak-Gor's lab, she quickly found a niche, learning and developing the inventive and respray skills she has today. Presently an exchange student, she mostly resides in (or in the vicinity of) Autobot City. 'Update 2029' Dee-Kal is a rank three Junkion (unless the Junkion CoC choose to demote her) conscripted into the ranks of the Autobots because (while not a loose cannon like some of the lower ranking Autobots and Minis) her activities caused the higher ranking Autobots bureaucratic headaches. Like Ariel the little mermaid, she would get into situations that, while well-intentioned, went against the established Autobot rules of conduct, such as being sympathetic towards fallen Decepticons (but not a Decepticon sympathiser) and attempting to help them out. As an ally she was still a Junkion and outside the Autobot sphere of disciplinary action. This caused controversy. Some time later, after she applied to the Earth Defense Command for permission to train at their base, a cursory background check neatly consolidated all her wayward activities into one dossier. In spite of her already having served individual penalties for each action, the combined activities still represented a situation that was too significant to ignore. Rodimus took an unusual step. Instead of revoking her Autobot allegiance (which would have been unfair), he conscripted her into the ranks of the Autobots. Dee-Kal whinges about the indignity, but has to admit that she is in a more advantageous position than she was before. Curiously, Sam (see below) proved the most insightful on the matter. "Suppose is 'national service'? Have read of this. Is compulsory in some countries... Ah, apparently. Not always military service. Training and skills in a wide range of fields, good prospects. Perhaps 'for the best', yes?" He had a point! Assigned to work with the gruff and often grumpy weaponsmith, Crosshairs, Deek was delighted to learn that he was also a Targetmaster. The specifics of this was a little vague to her, but it meant that he had a human (or to be precise - a Nebulan) partner. The little Junkion put her skills to use and cooked for Pinpointer, plus whatever she could to make the life of a cyborg comfortable. In exchange for the housewifery, Crosshairs mentored her, provided some upgrades to her weaponry and taught her some new fighting methods. 'Time Passes... and Brings Us to Now' Today Dee-Kal, Pong, and some of her fellow Junkions reside at the Griffin Rock scrap yard with Salvage the Rescue Bot. They are far less xenophobic than their more traditional cousins on the planet of Junk, preferring to sport bright colours as opposed to being rust-coloured, which is the traditional camouflage of their race. Direct contact with Earth culture has ensured that Deek and her fellows are among the most up-to-date mechs on the latest Earth trends and media influences. The Rescue Bots are a team of Autobots primarily designed to serve as rescue personnel on the battlefield. For the longest time, Rescue Force Sigma Seventeen were not believed to have survived to the present day until their craft, lost in space, caught a signal from Optimus Prime and headed to Earth. Optimus saw a way to strengthen ties with the natives of Earth and decreed that they work alongside Griffin Rock's resident humans to help the community in which they found themselves. New recruits were welcomed in the form of a mech named Salvage and a rookie named Blurr. An Academy was built. Gradually other bots were also trained and included in Griffin Rock's community. The young Junks were invited to work with the Rescue Bots and attend the Academy. They happily accepted. Being Junkions, they adopted the moniker of 'Care Bear Cousins' and took on various roles around the island. Dee-Kal provides a taxi service ordinarily because of her hovercar mode, but works with Whirl and Blades when an emergency comes up. Baryl is the drummer of the band known on Earth as the Crescendolls. His native world, known galactically as Eurythma or Interstella, is a world of harmonics, music and very little dialogue. This in part is how the teen Junkette came to meet Baryl, who wished to escape his fans after a particularly successful Earth concert. She was parked nearby while listening to the concert herself, was mistaken for a self-drive hire car and driven by Baryl in an attempt to get away. Willing to help, she gradually revealed her true identity, flying him to Griffin Rock and letting him enter the Rescue Bots Academy building with her to use the space bridge home. Communications and subsequent visits between the duo resulted in a firm friendship. Pong likes Baryl and some of his mannerisms are very canine (Pong's mannerisms, that is, not the drummer's). He will play fetch for Baryl, play most of the tunes in the Top 40, loves to shake a paw and most of all to give the hapless Eurythman a good face-washing. Thankfully Baryl likes him, too. Baryl is quite muscular despite his pint-sized scale and can hold his own in a fight (or enthusiastic face-wash session) with relative ease. On Interstella, size ranges are greater than on Earth and all are considered normal. This hasn't prevented him from being on the receiving end of size bias, but those who taunt him quickly regret their mistake. He is apparently quite a fan of boxing! Deek has limited powers and range but her two greatest abilities (outside of typical Junkion attributes) are sonics and holography. Like the Autobot Jazz she can create a disorienting sound and light show, shatter glass, induce nausia, migranes and psychosis. She much prefers to create holograms and interact with humans socially, plus music or dancing when not crafting, spray-painting or carrying out her job of taxi service around Griffin Rock. On Earth, when not performing with the Crecendolls, Baryl acts as Deek's driver and minder. He keeps her on track - usually by ensuring she doesn't run red traffic lights in vehicle mode or stop and daydream when said lights turn green. Deeky keeps in touch with her Mom and her Targetmaster mentor, the later of whom calls by regularly to ensure she keeps her combat skills up to par and that she maintains her weaponry properly. She does so, but it vexes Crosshairs that she cleans the less sophisticated parts of her arsenal in a domestic dishwasher. (For EDC details see below.) Stuff *Aliases: Deek, Dea Kalle (her vehicle avatar) *Rank: **Junkion = 3/ Junky Smurf - Starfleet **Autobot = 1/ JunkCadet - Operations **EDC = (Allied) **Rescue Bots = 3/ Playful Heart Monkey - Care Bear Cousins * Theme Songs: "Fast Food Song" by Fast Food Rockers, "Happy Boys And Girls" by Aqua, "Beware of the Dog" by Jamelia, "Crazy Frog in the House (Knightrider)" by Crazy Frog. *Activation Date: October 10th. *Earth Starsign: Libra. *Full name: Decaffeinated Low-Calorie Soda-Yo!© New Trial Size! Same Great Taste! (shortened to DeeCaf-LowKal). *Less likely to use Ad-Speak than most Junkions. Often peppers her conversation with the word 'smurf', like the cartoon characters of the same name, also uses Japanese phrases and sentences. Unable to use contractions, unless quoting. *Enjoys things one wouldn't normally consider edible; soap, washing up liquid, copper sulphate crystals, etc, much like chocolate, soda or candies with humans. This only causes a problem on occasion... like in the washroom or the laboratory. *Dee-Kal likes creating trinkets out of scrap and metals like tungsten, titanium and niobium. Anodising them in her own unique way, she can create a variety of pretty colours. A particular pastime is to make flowers or pinwheels. *While preferring arts and crafts, she has Autobot/EDC construction and repair skills in addition to Junkion attributes and instincts. In theory Deek can pull off a fully transforming Talon-class (seeker-form) EDC exo-suit from scratch in 72 hours, given the right tools and materials. Like all Junks she can rustle something up in less, but you get what you pay for. *Dee-Kal adores Earth and its diversity (if she had her druthers, she'd have been an EDC conscript and an Autobot ally. But what the hey) and is as fond of human company as fellow Transformers. Ever since Andi Lassiter introduced her to Sam, Deek took a particular shine to the EDC technician. Like herself, he is on a constant learning curve about the ways of life on Earth. This has lent itself to a variety of new hobbies and skills on her part as she learns about the daily requirements of humans as well as their military practices. *In Baryl, Deek has finally met her ideal smurf. This doesn't stop her from being Dee-Kal. Or Baryl from being a goof at times. *As humans will tell you, Earth cars don't talk. As Hound will tell you, it's amazing what you can do with a little hologram. Deek's vehicle avatar can wow Nebulans, Eurythmans and humans alike. She resembles a lavender-skinned blonde in EDC work attire. 'Dea Kalle' becomes hard-light in training rooms and can spar versus organics. Folks tend to talk to the hologram instead of the car, but Deek doesn't mind. If Deek's mind wanders or she transforms, Dea vanishes. *Pong is her pet CassettiJunk. A present from her guardian Monstereo, he is dark purple with a white stripe along his head, back and tail. Pong is smart but lazy, much like a cat. He definitely isn't a cat. Pong has a secret weapon but, much to his confusion, everybody - even strangers - seem to already know what it is and where it is hidden. *Deeky knows the moves to the Macarena, Chicken, Birdie Dance, Superman, Time Warp, Fast-Food Song and Cha-Cha Slide. Once she tried to 'bust-a-move' doing all seven at once. Moral of the story: always be nice to your chiropractor. *Monstereo is Deek's 'mom' since Pak-Gor went on a voyage of self discovery (present location unknown). She even refers to him as Mom. The fact he is male makes no difference. Junks are like that. *Dee-Kal has also adopted several other Transformers as family. Deek is like that. *If you are a Decepticon, Dee-Kal crossing your path is not bad luck. Galvatron subsequently doing so is. *Galvatron is like that. Images Image: Dee-kal.gif| Proof that I can't draw (this took me months, too) Image:Agent_deek.jpg| Secret Agent Dee-Kal Image:Aloha.jpg| Aloha! Image:Dee & Baryl.jpg| Cute gift-art from a friend (characters not to scale) Image:Dee_mach.jpg| Mach One gives brotherly advice Image:Dee_mos2.jpg| Have you got digital yet? (ft. Ratchet & Wheeljack!) Image:Dee_pinup1.jpg| Back study Image:Deealtpics.jpg| Hovercar mode! Image:Deehug.jpg| Paint gun war...guess who won? Image:Dee-kal_hi.jpg| Front study Image:Dee-Kal_max.jpg| Dee-Kal recumbant Image:dancy-dancy.jpg| Junkions love to play! Image:Deekal_skritchie.jpg| Junk in the trunk - sketch, wings retracted Image:DeekyMoS.jpg| Colour Dee-tail Image:Deekysnow.jpg| Gotcha! Image:Dee-plush.jpg| Loves Autobots! (ft Softimus & Slumblebee!) Image:Mistletoe.jpg| Is that for the pud? (ft Grimlock!) Image:Pong.JPG| Sketch - Pong Image:Pong_and_Dea.jpg| Sketch - Pong & Dea Kalle ]] ---- To Do List Junk Scout Badges: First Aid, Self Defence Observation, Basic Survival Mechatronics, Weapons Maintenance Cookery, Needlework, Knitting Carpentry, Stonemasonry Natural History (Earth), Pet-Sitting Other Stuff: Scout Defence training/mentoring (Crosshairs/Pinpointer) Better Dea graphic? Sam graphic! ^-^ (be extra-nice to Tinker!) Logs *A New Base at the Center - Computron speaks! Dee-Kal assembles! (in Technobotcolour where available!) *Sam Meets Pong - a Yuletide Pong. Sort of. *Warts and Crosses - in which I have a go at being a director. My first TP. Thanks to the Academy and all parties involved... ^-^ *Mirror Universe Dee-Kal - 'Shattered Glass' style profile. There goes the neighbourhood... *Other logs with Deeky in feature here. Players Dee-Kal is currently played by a combination of Blueshift and Ultra Magnus, and it has always been that way. So if anything goes wrong, blame them. ^-^